


Such Is Life (Me Living For You)

by nobodynoticedquint



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 1x14, Eating Disorder Recovery, Eating Disorders, F/F, Recovery, belgium - Freeform, break-ups, divine intervention, signs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynoticedquint/pseuds/nobodynoticedquint
Summary: Penelope Park was looking for a reason to stay.





	Such Is Life (Me Living For You)

Penelope Park always believed in signs. Believed in divine intervention, though she swore no one would ever become privy to that information. She believed in wishing on stars and God and the pleasure of sensation and breathing in cold air while crushing leaves beneath her boots. Very privately, she believed in joy. Until she found her vice.

She thought, in all of this, the one person who she maybe could have told was Josie Saltzman. But what if it went wrong? What if Josie thought she was crazy? And no matter how long she prayed or wished or thought on it, Penelope never could find an answer as to how she’d react. So she couldn’t risk it. But she could risk everything else; her life and pride were on the line, and such was life.

And then her parents found her collapsed and seizing in a puddle of her own goddamn vomit and blood. Such is life, and such was Penelope Park, scheduled to go to a witches’ eating disorder clinic in Belgium as soon as they had an opening. So she tried to write a letter. Tried to mend her frayed ties to the Salvatore School, tried to find a way to tie herself there so she wouldn’t be made to go.

But she couldn’t tell JoJo. So she wrote a letter that left more questions than answers and hoped to God that Josie asked them. She never read the letter and those questions remained prettily sealed with a wax insignia. Such is life, Penelope supposed, packing her things.

Running into Josie was an accident, if not a sign to stay. So Penelope did what she was best at and stalled for time, tried to draw a request from the mesmerizing woodwork of her ex-girlfriend. Maybe this was a sign to stay, a sign that she didn’t need help?

But then little JoJo Saltzman didn’t say a word, and Penelope went to Belgium, and Penelope stopped starving, and Penelope stopped dying altogether. So maybe she could come back home to Josie, and maybe they could find a way to live. It had to be a sign.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first legacies fic uwu, I hope you all enjoyed. please comment, if gives me life


End file.
